Jamie y Rosie Posie
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: • De como Rose Weasley amaba a su primo favorito. • Capítulo único.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la Reina JK Rowling. Todo lo demás, si es que hay algo, es mío y de mi imaginación incipiente.

 **Summary:** De como Rose Weasley amaba a su primo favorito. – Capítulo único.

" _Jamie y Rosie Posie"_

Tenía primos por montón, podría donar primos incluso. Los tenía para cada ocasión u oportunidad que se presentase. Tenía a la hermosa Victoire, quien podía ayudarla en todo lo que se refiere de moda y transformaciones. Estaba Molly, quién podría hornearle las galletas más deliciosas de la familia Weasley. Podía tener ayuda de Fred para las bromas más ingeniosas que pudiesen haber, estaba Albus que era el hermano que el suyo nunca sería y muchos más que no venían al cuento, no a éste al menos.

Los amaba a todos por igual, pero siempre hay una excepción y para ella también. Amaba a sus primos en la misma cantidad y forma, menos a James.

James.

Su primo perfecto. James era unos años mayor que ella, era la viva imagen de su tío Harry, revoltoso, encantador, buen estudiante, con un estilo rockero que enamoraba a cualquier, _o al menos a ella_ , un chico de ensueño. Siempre la defendía cuando la molestaban por leer demasiado, la arropaba cuando se quedaba dormida en el sofá, o cuidaba de ella cuando se enfermaba, sobre todo en lo último.

Había tenido la desgracia de ser muy delicada, por lo que mientras su manada de primos jugaba en el patio de la madriguera, ella estaba al lado de la chimenea, tapada con la manta que le hizo su abuela, y leyendo _Hogwarts: A History_ , el libro favorito de su mamá y entendía perfectamente el porqué.

Y él siempre estaba ahí con ella.

Decía que no le interesaba estar revoloteando afuera, sabía que era mentira, ¿Cómo podía estar con ella y perderse el nuevo invento de su tío George? Lo hacía para que ella no se sintiera sola. Y se lo agradecía un mundo.

─ ¿Has pensado ya en qué casa quedarás?

Por supuesto que lo había pensado, faltaba solo un mes para su primer año en Hogwarts. Gryffindor siempre sería la expectativa de la familia, casi todos estaban allí, salvo por Molly que quedó en Hufflepuff o por Victoire que era la princesa de Ravenclaw, y por probabilidad, todos esperaban que ella y Albus quedaran en la casa de los leones, menos Albus: que ansiaba estar en Slytherin, para ser la oveja negra como él decía que era.

─ Sí.

Su voz sonó ronca.

─ Espero quedar en Gryffindor.

James le sonrió, sintió un calor fuerte en sus orejas, quería esconderse en el enorme libro que tenía en las piernas.

─ Pensaba que te llamaba más la atención Ravenclaw, ya lo sabes, es el último año de Vic y yo, alguien tiene que ser la reina ahí.

Pero a ella no le interesaba ser la reina de Ravenclaw, a ella lo único que le importaba era poder estar más cerca de James, era su último año y solo estando en la misma casa podría estar con él.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad, James se quedó toda la tarde a su lado leyendo sobre Quidditch, la cena iba a ser servida pronto, ellos se quedaron ahí viendo como todos ayudaban a servirla, siempre era igual. Nadie le pedía ayuda a ella, siempre terminaba botando las cosas, dando vuelta el jarro de jugo, incluso una vez terminó incendiando la túnica del tío Percy y no le pregunten cómo ocurrió eso, solo que terminó con ella siempre viendo como todos ayudaban en la enorme mesa y con James haciéndole compañía.

─ Toma _Rosie_ , estás muy delgada cariño. ─ La abuela Molly, _Nana_ , como ella le decía le estaba sirviendo una generosa porción de pastel de carne y riñones.

─ Abuela, a Rose no le gusta eso. Toma, Rose, te lo cambio, a mí me encanta el pastel de la abuela.

Era mentira.

Ella sabía que James odiaba con todo su ser el pastel de carne y riñones, lo sabía, y él sabía que ella lo sabía, pero aun así le cambió su plato, el de James era de calabazas rellenas y tomate con queso fresco. Las cosas que ella más amaba en el mundo.

─ James, estás malcriando demasiado a Rose. ¿Qué harás cuando salgas de Hogwarts? Le romperás el corazón.

Todos se unieron en una suave risa, sabían que James estaba siempre pendiente de ella, siempre acompañándola, cuidándola, cambiando su comida por la suya, arropándola cuando se quedaba dormida.

Ah, cómo le encantaba.

─ Eso no sucederá.

─ No me digas, _Rosie,_ ¿Acaso James ya no es tu primo favorito?

Se sonrojó.

─ No me va a romper el corazón cuando se vaya, pueden quedarse tranquilos.

Todos se unieron en una suave risa. ¿Qué le encontraban de gracioso a eso? ¿A ella con el corazón roto? Eso no iba a pasar por nada del mundo.

James la quedó mirando, sonrió antes de tomar de su jugo de calabaza.

─ ¿Acaso no sufrirás cuando me vaya?

Su familia estaba atenta a lo que estaban hablando, todos encontraban sumamente tierno el amor fraternal que había entre ellos.

─ Un poco, pero después que salga de Hogwarts, nos casaremos James.

James se atragantó con su jugo, se sonrojó hasta sus pálidas orejas, todos se quedaron callados por un momento, su padre abría y cerraba la boca como tonto, y entonces todos se rieron fuertemente. Los comentarios iban y venían, que James estaba capturado por su prima más celosa, que ella tenía buen gusto, que la inocencia de los niños, que eso sería anécdota de familia, que se lo contarían a sus futuros nietos, que eran casi hermanos y demás.

Ella no dijo nada, James tampoco, seguía rojo como el cabello que reinaba en la mesa, reía ante las cosas que todos decían, de vez en cuando la miraba y le guiñaba un ojo y le alborotaba el cabello.

Nadie la tomaba en serio.

Cuando se iba a despedir de James, le tomó la mano y con todo el valor del mundo, le dijo: Me gustas _, Jamie_.

James se quedó callado unos momentos, se había vuelto a poner colorado, soltó una de esas risas refrescantes que ella amaba: Tú también me gustas _, Rosie Posie._

Ella sabía que no la estaba tomando en serio, sabía que le decía que la quería de forma fraternal, sabía que nadie había visto la verdad en sus palabras. James se agachó a su altura y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de que se fuera, lo hizo.

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios, sentía su estómago caliente, subió rápidamente las escaleras y antes de desaparecer de su vista lo miró.

─ Ya te enamorarás de mí.

Y se fue.

Solo en su habitación se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, le robó un beso a James, su primo favorito, su primer amor. Nunca había pensado que sería tan valiente para hacer eso.

James estaba equivocado, ella no sería la reina de Ravenclaw, estaba segura que quedaría en Gryffindor: había que tener mucho valor para robarle un beso a James, y ella lo hizo.


End file.
